


O Jardim Das Rosas Vermelhas

by Monilovely



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: A linha do que é um sonho e do que é realidade é muito estreita, chegando a algumas vezes se desfazer para algumas pessoasDesde que retornou de seu "coma" de 30 anos, Shadow tem tido visões de sua falecida amiga MariaMas uma destas visões, poderia acabar por fazê-lo perder a noção da realidade e da fantasia
Relationships: Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 1





	O Jardim Das Rosas Vermelhas

Num campo de grama verde e árvores com cores muito vivas, o vento soprava suavemente sobre as folhas que caiam das mesmas e pela macia grama dos campos verdes e majestosos

A luz do Sol refletiu serenamente nos olhos de Shadow, que estava deitado sobre o campo, embaixo de uma árvore, dormindo tranquilamente. Os raios irritaram os olhos do ouriço, fazendo-o despertar.

O ouriço negro olhou ao seu redor, mas não reconheceu o lugar. Nunca estivera lá antes e nunca viu nada parecido, mas de certo modo, aquele lugar lhe era familiar, apesar de nunca ter estado lá

Shadow se levantou do chão e olhou ao redor. Os campos eram cheios de vida, as margaridas floresciam alegremente, como se cuspissem pérolas de felicidade e bom humor

O ouriço logo notou uma espécie de jardim, colina abaixo. Era todo coberto por muros de cerca viva, como um labirinto

Bom, nessas alturas do campeonato, o que tenho á perder? - pensou

Ele desceu a colina com seus tenis, a toda velocidade. No final acabou por perder o controle e cair de cara no chão. Shadow se levantou, afastou a poeira de seu pelo e adentrou o misterioso jardim

Era exatamente como um labirinto, com muitas curvas e corredores sem saída. Demorou um pouco para se localizar, já que todos os corredores pareciam iguais.

Shadow continuou a caminhar calmamente, não havia por que correr, afinal, não tinha nenhum compromisso mesmo. E quanto mais tempo passasse afastado de Sonic e seus amigos irritantes, melhor

De repente, Shadow chegou á um corredor em que não haviam apenas vigas e cercas vivas, agora haviam rosas vermelhas abertas, exalando seu belo perfume.

Não tendo muito conhecimento da Terra e muito menos de flores, Shadow não fazia ideia de como elas cheiravam, tampouco tinha tempo para descobrir.

Ele seguiu as rosas pelos milhares de corredores, até finalmente chegar ao centro.

No centro do labirinto, havia um soberbo jardim, repleto de rosas vermelhas desabrochando, outras em botão e outras já abertas e cheias de vida.

Era muito bonito, Shadow nunca havia visto nada igual e tão belo assim. Mas algo lhe chamou atenção, e estava no centro do jardim

Ajoelhada perto ás flores, havia uma garota de cabelos loiros e vestido longo vermelho. A garota passava sua mão, brincalhona pelas pétalas das flores, com cuidado para não arrancar nenhuma delas

Shadow adentrou lentamente o jardim, andando até a garota, com cuidado para não atrair sua atenção e atrapalhá-la. Sua curiosidade aumentava a cada passo, mas de repente, resolveu desistir e voltar para onde veio

A garota continuou a fazer o que fazia antes, mas de repente parou e olhou para trás. Ao ver o ouriço negro de costas e indo embora. A garota tirou as mãos das pétalas de rosas e se virou na direção do ouriço

\- Shadow?

Ao ouvir chamar seu nome, Shadow se virou e viu que a garota o encarava com um olhar de timidez, curiosidade e inocência

Ele conhecia aquele olhar. Aqueles olhos azuis magníficos da cor do céu cobalto, aquela cara de uma garota que nunca fez nada errado, tudo aquilo lhe remeteu á apenas uma pessoa

\- Ma-Maria? -perguntou Shadow

A garota abriu um sorriso enquanto uma lágrima escorria dos seus olhos até a base de sua bochecha.

Shadow, relutante, começou a adentrar o jardim. Ele estava confuso, mas principalmente, estava nostálgico

O ouriço negro correu pelo jardim na direção da loira, que agora o aguardava de braços abertos

Shadow agarrou-se ao pescoço de Maria, que envolver seus braços pela cintura do ouriço, apertando-o contra si

Os olhos de Shadow logo se encharcaram com lágrimas de alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha consciência de que poderia muito bem ser uma alucinação, ou algo mais, mas seu maior desejo era que não fosse

Maria acariciou delicadamente os espinhos do ouriço, relembrando os bons momentos que passaram juntos em ARK

As lágrimas de Shadow saiam de seus olhos e seguiam um rastro determinado até caírem nas pétalas de uma das rosas, que por sua vez, escorreu pelas mesmas até atingir o solo

Os dois lentamente se afastaram um do outro, ainda se segurando pelos braços e encarando no fundo dos olhos um do outro, ainda com algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos

Depois de afastar as suas, Shadow passou seu polegar por um dos olhos de Maria, afastando suas lágrimas. A loira posicionou sua mão sobre a dele, entrelaçando seus dedos juntos

\- Senti sua falta - disse Maria

\- Eu também senti - disse Shadow

...

Os dois agora estavam sentados um ao lado do outro em cima de um dos muros do jardim, encarando o horizonte, com as mãos dadas.

\- É lindo, não é? - perguntou a loira

\- É sim... - disse ele

\- Eu sempre tive fantasias sobre como seria na Terra, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tão belo aqui

\- você não faz ideia do que tem por aqui

\- você já viu o planeta inteiro? - perguntou Maria, curiosa

\- não o planeta todo, mas uma boa parte dele - respondeu Shadow, com um sorrisinho em seu rosto.

\- Sortudo. Eu não conheço nada além do meu jardim.

\- por falar nisso, onde estamos?

\- É chamado de O Jardim das Rosas Vermelhas, eu estou aqui há tanto tempo que até perdi a noção do tempo. Quantos dias se passaram desde...Você sabe?

\- ...Trinta anos - disse Shadow, com um tom triste em sua voz

\- Nossa... É um bocado de tempo, não? heh - disse Maria, com um sorriso sem graça

A loira encarou o menor, que parecia apático. Curiosa, perguntou:

\- Shadow? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu só... Não acho que isto seja real...

\- Como assim?

\- Por mais que eu queira que seja real, eu sei que não é. Tudo o que estou vendo aqui, é só mais uma ilusão da minha cabeça, não é?

\- Eu não sei. Eu também quero acreditar que não é um sonho, mas não sei se posso. Quer dizer, tudo parece tão familiar... Aquela árvore embaixo do morro, nós sonhávamos em ir para a Terra um dia, e admirar o lugar e a beleza debaixo daquele exato ponto.

\- oh, por isso era tão familiar. - disse ele, forçando um sorriso

Maria sabia muito bem que Shadow parecia feliz, mas não estava. E ela queria saber o porquê

\- Você não está feliz.

\- O que? Claro que estou

\- não está. Da pra ver em seus olhos que a tristeza de consome.

\- Maria, eu não... - ele tentou falar, mas a garota ergueu sua mão, impedindo-o de falar

\- Shadow, eu te conheço. Você não está feliz. Eu sei o que você sente. Quer ficar comigo, mas não acredita que podemos. Sabe que estou morta e que isso nunca mudaria, mas quer acreditar que pode, para ter uma chama de esperança em sua vida, mas... Eu não acho que eu posso te dar isso

\- Maria, por favor, não fale assim. Você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida. Eu nunca te esqueceria, e tudo que acontece na minha vida é graças á você. Você é tudo o que minha vida representa, está tudo voltado á você! Não me diga que não pode me dar esperanças. Eu não preciso de mais nada, tudo o que preciso é que você fique comigo. Eu não preciso voltar ao mundo, porque VOCÊ é o meu mundo!

Maria pôde ver lágrimas se formando nos olhos do ouriço e escorrendo dos mesmos mais uma vez. Ela passou uma de suas mãos pela bochecha do ouriço, atraindo sua atenção á ela.

Maria aproximou o rosto dele do seu e juntou os lábios dele aos seus. O ouriço ficou paralisado pelas ações da garota, ainda estava em choque que podia vê-la, e agora estavam se beijando.

Os olhos de Shadow lentamente se fecharam e a beijou de volta. Ele passou seus braços pela cintura dela e ela os seus pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto de si.

Maria passou seus dedos pelos espinhos de Shadow, massageando sua nuca, enquanto o ouriço corava e seus olhos ainda soltavam pérolas de tristeza e ao mesmo tempo, de felicidade

eles logo se afastaram, e Shadow pode ver a visão de Maria ficar meio turva, como um reflexo na água em movimento.

A garota o encarou com serenidade e logo se voltou para o muro das rosas. Ela passou seus dedos pelo caule de uma das rosas e a arrancou.

Ao voltar sua atenção para o ouriço negro, ela entregou a flor para Shadow, que a tomou e a pressionou gentilmente contra seu peito. Maria tocou os ombros de Shadow e olhou fundo nos olhos dele, sussurrando:

\- Vou estar te esperando

...

Shadow abriu os olhos e não mais estava no jardim. Ele estava embaixo de uma cereijeira florida. Pétalas rosadas caiam ao redor do ouriço deixando-o confuso

\- foi tudo um sonho? - se perguntou

Ele olhou em volta e não reconheceu o lugar, mas se lembrou de onde estava. ele havia decidido tirar um cochilo e recuperar as energias para quando tivesse que sair com os outros

A imagem de Maria logo voltou à sua mente, trazendo lágrimas em seus olhos mais uma vez. Mas de repente, algo lhe chamou a atenção

ele olhou para suas mãos, que estavam fechadas como um punho. Quando ele as abriu, ele quase entrou em choque.

Na palma de sua mão havia uma rosa vermelha, seu aroma era exatamente o mesmo que sentiu em seu sonho, mas desta vez com um tom mais adocicado.

Ele começou a passar os dedos lentamente pelas pétalas até sentir algo diferente. No meio das rosas, ele acabou por achar um fio de cabelo de cor dourado.

Shadow abriu um sorriso e apertou a rosa contra seu peito, enquanto lágrimas corriam sem controle pelas suas bochechas

\- Nos encontraremos mais uma vez Shadow, no Jardim das Rosas Vermelhas... Eu vou estar de esperando...


End file.
